1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps or lighting fixtures, and more particularly to lamps and fixtures utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs) and phase change heat radiators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise an active region of semiconductor material sandwiched between two oppositely doped layers of semiconductor material. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED.
LEDs can be fabricated to emit light in various colors. However, conventional LEDs cannot generate white light from their active layers. Light from a blue emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with a yellow phosphor, polymer or dye, with a typical phosphor being cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce:YAG). The surrounding phosphor material “downconverts” the energy of some of the LED's blue light which increases the wavelength of the light, changing its color to yellow. Some of the blue light passes through the phosphor without being changed while a portion of the light is downconverted to yellow. The LED emits both blue and yellow light, which combine to provide a white light. In another approach light from a violet or ultraviolet emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with multicolor phosphors or dyes.
LEDs have certain characteristics that make them desirable for many lighting applications that were previously the realm of incandescent or fluorescent lights. Incandescent lights are very energy-inefficient light sources with approximately ninety percent of the electricity they consume being released as heat rather than light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs by a factor of about 10, but are still relatively inefficient. LEDs by contrast, can emit the same luminous flux as incandescent and fluorescent lights using a fraction of the energy.
In addition, LEDs can have a significantly longer operational lifetime. Incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes, with some having a lifetime in the range of about 750-1000 hours. Fluorescent bulbs can also have lifetimes longer than incandescent bulbs such as in the range of approximately 10,000-20,000 hours, but provide less desirable color reproduction. In comparison, LEDs can have lifetimes between 50,000 and 70,000 hours. The increased efficiency and extended lifetime of LEDs is attractive to many lighting suppliers and has resulted in their LED lights being used in place of conventional lighting in many different applications. It is predicted that further improvements will result in their general acceptance in more and more lighting applications. An increase in the adoption of LEDs in place of incandescent or fluorescent lighting would result in increased lighting efficiency and significant energy saving.
LED based components or lamps have been developed that comprise an array of multiple LED packages mounted to a (PCB), substrate or submount. The array of LED packages can comprise groups of LED packages emitting different colors, and specular reflector systems to reflect light emitted by the LED chips. Some of these LED components are arranged to produce a white light combination of the light emitted by the different LED chips. Techniques for generating white light from a plurality of discrete light sources have been developed that utilize different hues from different discrete light sources, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,940, entitled “Lighting Device and Lighting Method”. These techniques mix the light from the discrete sources to provide white light.
In recent years, there have been dramatic improvements in light emitting diode technology such that LEDs of increased brightness and color fidelity have been introduced. Due to these improved LEDs, lighting modules have become available to further increase luminous flux output. Both single and multi-chip modules have become available, with a single-chip module generally comprising a single package with a single LED. Multi-chip lighting modules typically comprise a single package with a plurality of LEDs. These lighting modules, particularly the multi-chip modules, generally allow for high output of light emission, and are particularly useful in LED based lamps and fixtures.
LEDs emitting with high luminous flux can be driven with an elevated electrical drive signal, which in turn can cause the LEDs to operate at elevated temperatures. Operating at elevated temperatures can cause damage to the LEDs and/or their surrounding features, which can reduce their lifespan and reliability. There have been significant efforts directed to features or designs to manage the heat generated by the LED and that can draw heat away from the LEDs, causing the LEDs to operate at lower temperatures. Some of these designs include the use of passive heat radiators such as heat sinks that draw heat away from the LEDs and radiate the heat into the ambient. Heat sinks typically comprise a heat conducting material such as a metal, and some can include heat fins that increase the surface area of the heat sink to increase the amount of heat that transmits into the ambient. These types of heat sinks can be relatively large and bulky, and can result in a lamp that exceeds the desired geometric form factor for the lamp (e.g. standard A19 form factor). In addition, despite their large sizes, many passive heat sinks may not comply with the thermal requirement of the LED lamp or fixture.
Other heat management designs have been developed that utilize active cooling devices, such as fans, to radiate heat from the LEDs. Many of these designs utilize moving parts and can require electrical power to operate. This can result in an overall increase in power consumption for the lamp as well as potential failure of the moving parts.